


this land of make-believe

by amosanguis



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: BAMF Barry, BAMF Owen Grady, Canonical Character Death, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, OTP: Proud Raptor Papas, Some domestic fluff, Vampires, commentfic meme, meme fill, not angst despite what the warning would have you believe, short scenes, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 06:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11457858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Blue snarls at Owen - he snarls right back.





	this land of make-believe

**Author's Note:**

> \--Title from "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin  
> \-- **[Prompt:](http://aceofannwn.dreamwidth.org/1045.html?thread=1301#cmt1301)** Jurassic World, Owen Grady, he was a predator long before he left the navy to raise raptors.  
>  \--Warning about who dies is in the end notes.

-z-

 

 

Blue snarls at Owen – he snarls back.

 

-x-

 

Owen doesn’t remember much about the night that it happened – just remembers that he had been dead until he wasn’t, remembers how the Roman war dogs slipped snarling and snapping among his people.  He remembers how one of them, the largest and the blackest, hovered over him before sinking it’s fangs into his neck.

 

-

 

The American Navy wasn’t his first – and won’t be his last.

(“Careful when you say such things,” Barry mutters in French, “you will tempt your own fate.”

“I know,” Owen says, offering a small smile and a kiss to Barry’s cheek.  “I’m sorry.”)

 

-x-

 

“Why do you get along so well with them?” Vic asks.

Owen grins at Vic before he turns to Barry – the two of them sharing a look.  He doesn’t say: “Because both our species love the taste of evil men” nor does he say: “there’s nothing quite like the sound of someone begging for their life.”

Instead he says, “It’s all about trust.”

Out of the corner of his eye, when Vic’s back is turned, Barry drops his fangs and snaps his teeth together.  In his arms, Delta mimics the motion.

 

-x-

 

Blue snarls at Owen – he snarls back, eliciting an excited trill from her.

 

-x-

 

Owen meets Barry at the end of a bayonet and turns him a month later.

“Beautiful one,” Owen murmurs in French, dragging first a claw over Barry’s chest, then a fang down his throat.  “How’d you like to live forever?”

Barry arches up into him, whimpers, “ _Yes_.”

And then Owen bites down.

 

-

 

He’s lived a very long time as the most dangerous thing around – even a few of the elders of his kind hadn’t been able to match him.  So when he hears about Jurassic Park and then Jurassic World – Owen thinks: _Finally, a challenge._

So he leaves the Navy when Hoskins comes for him.  He calls Barry from where he’s studying dingo packs in Australia and says, “Guess where we’re going?”

“Wherever it is, do I even have a choice?” Barry asks with a wistful sigh.

“None,” Owen replies gleefully.

 

-x-

 

Blue snarls at Owen – he snarls back, eliciting an excited trill from her.  He tries to echo it, but it comes out stuttered.

“How are you making that noise?” Hoskins asks, his head cocked to the side.

Beside him, Masrani smirks.  He’d known what Owen and Barry were the second he’d seen them.

“I’m talented,” Owen says, leaning down to swoop Blue up into his arms, turning his back on Masrani and Hoskins as he continues to gargle-snarl at her.

 

-

 

As Blue and her siblings get older, Owen and Barry perfect most of their vocalizations.  Substituting them for whistles and words only when they’re needed.

 

-

 

Echo had tried only once to challenge Owen for his spot.

Blue made sure she never tried it again.  (Charlie and Delta had never moved from where they were flanking Barry and he’s still not sure if it was because they were going to protect him, or if they themselves were seeking protection.)

 

-x-

 

When Hoskins tries to steal his raptors, Owen knows that he won’t live to see the next sunrise.

 

-

 

When Indominus tries to steal his raptors, Owen jumps to his feet and yells, “Blue!”

The raptor whirls around with a snarl curling her lips over her fangs, but then Owen is dashing forward – and he _roars_.

Immediately, the raptors back away – trilling out placating sounds.

Then so does Indominus.

“Well, that’s interesting,” Owen says, watching as Indominus takes one step backwards, then two, then three, shaking her head as if trying to shake off Owen’s thrall.  Owen doesn’t give her the chance as he roars again – throwing all of his weight and power behind it.

(From somewhere in the distance, the T-Rex answers.)

He’d said before that Indominus had been trying to suss out her own place on the island – so in that moment, Owen gives it to her. 

Not that it’ll last.

This Indominus was too far gone, had killed too many.  And, as she trembles underneath his claws, Owen snaps her neck.

 

-

 

The official word is this: the raptors brought down the Indominus, backing her against a cliff from which she fell.

 

-x-

 

“My beautiful girls,” Owen coos as Charlie and Echo rub against his legs – they were too big now to be picked up (their claws couldn’t tear his skin, but they could his clothes, so he leaves them on the ground).  Blue stands just to his right as Delta jogs towards Barry, who was just entering the pen; she’s followed quickly by Charlie.

Barry trills at them in greeting before walking up to Owen.

“Come,” he says, holding his hand out to Owen, “it’s time to go home.”

Owen takes Barry’s hand and pulls him in for a kiss.  “Okay,” he says, dropping his fangs just enough to nip at Barry’s lips.

Beside him, Blue snarls – and Owen snarls right back.

 

-z-

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I-Rex dies. I'm sorry.


End file.
